Snackoos!
by xo'ladyfaith
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Ema Skye all of a sudden became so obsessed with those Snackoos of her's? Edgeworth/Ema and Klavier/Ema.


_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! This is one of my longer fics, I don't know why I just felt inspired to write today xD I hope you guys like it! I worked really hard on it and I'd really appreciate a review on what you thought about it, thanks! (: Much Love.

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own any of the Phoenix Wright/Apollo Justice Characters, sure wish I did though. xD

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" That was the sound of Ema Skye's alarm clock going off for the fourth time before she pushed the snooze button again.

She finally decides to get up, she checks the time, it read 11:30. Remembering it's a Saturday, meaning she doesn't have to work she decides to fall back asleep, but right before lying back in bed under her cozy covers a glimpse of red on her calendar catches her attention. She quickly runs over to check. She sees several big red circles around today's date.

"Oh crap!" she curses out loud, "I'm suppose to meet Mr. Edgeworth for lunch today to discuss next weeks case!"

Although Ema would never admit it to anyone or even to herself out loud, she secretly had a huge crush on Edgeworth since the day her sister introduced them. When she first laid eyes on him she quickly noticed the way his grey hair fell to frame his face gracefully, and the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled, that's why as little as the prosecutor chooses to smile, when he does, to Ema it's a treasure.

She quickly jumps out of bed and changes into the outfit that she prepared the night before just for this, just to see Mr. Edgeworth. She even goes as far as to put on a little make-up, something Ema wouldn't usually be caught dead in.

"If Klavier Gavin ever saw me in this, he would never stop laughing." Wait a second. Hold it. She scolded herself. "Gross! Why on earth would I be thinking of Gavin at a time like this"

She checks the clock again. It read 11:50. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" she pushes the thought about Klavier out of her head, and runs out as fast as she possibly could.

They were suppose to meet at Tres Bien since it was so close to wear both of them lived, even though the food was awful, she was just happy to be able to see Mr. Edgeworth on a weekend.

She finally arrives at Tres Bien, glancing at her watch, she sees that she still had five minutes to spare. She gives out a sigh of relief that she wasn't late. One of the waitresses walks over dressed in the frilly uniform.

"Hey there! A seat for one?" she asks. "Ohh no" Ema replies out of breath and a little embarrassed. "I'm waiting for a friend."

The waitress smiles and leads her to a table for two. Ema finally catches her breath.

"Why don't I start you off with something to drink?" asks the waitress, still smiling.

"An iced-tea please" replies Ema with a smile to match the waitress's.

"Coming right up" replies the waitress cheerfully, before she turned away to get the order filled Ema caught sight of her name tag, it read Maggey. Well that's a sweet name Ema thought to herself. Just as she was deep in thought, her phone rings.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" She takes her phone out of her bag, seeing Edgeworth's name on the tiny screen she answers with the calmest tone she could muster even though inside she felt as though her heart had stopped.

"Hello, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Hello Ema", he replied. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting…" but even before he had a chance to finish, Ema interrupts.

"It's okay, Mr. Edgeworth! I don't mind, I guess I'll see you soon!"

"Wait! Ema!" he saids into the phone, "I can't make it today, I apologize, but you've pretty much got all the information, you'll do fine" he saids in his usual cold, stoic tone. "I'm really sorr..."

But once again before he could finish Ema cuts him off.

"It'sokaydontworry! Iunderstand!bye!" she manages to say as quickly as her tongue would move, and hung up.

Just as she hangs up, the waitress from earlier, Maggey brings her, the drink she ordered. The waitress was still smiling. Ema couldn't manage a smile, but mumbled a very quiet thanks. Maggey turns around to leave still smiling.

Ema was depressed.

"I can't believe he didn't show, I was so looking forward to this, just spending a day discussing the case with him and having a drink, kind of like a date…I was just stupid to think he would take time away from his busy schedule just for me, who am I anyway? Just a kid.."

She sits there drinking her iced-tea for what seems like forever, she looks at her watch again; it now read 2:13. Oh well, she thought to her self, not like she had anywhere to be.

The bell on top of the door of Tres Bien rang with a delicate "ting". She didn't notice that when she ran in, probably because she was too worked up about being on time and hoping that Mr. Edgeworth wasn't already there waiting for her. She turned around automatically to see who had just walked in.

Just her luck she thought as the person walked over.

"Fräulein, fancy seeing you here?" She stayed quiet. So Klavier continued to talk. "Why is such a lovely Fräulein sitting here all by herself, looking so upset?"

"Just go away Gavin, I'm really not in the mood"

"But Fräulein, I only wish to cheer you up"

"I don't need you to cheer me up, I'm not sad, see!" she forces a smile.

Klavier takes her hand.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" she protests, trying to get her hand back

He takes a bag out of his pocket; it read Snackoos in big bold letters on it.

"What's that?" she questions.

"Comfort food" was his reply, "try it, it always makes me feel better when I'm upset, since you want to be alone I guess I'll be going, ja?"

He takes her hand again, this time planting a small kiss.

"Till we meet again Fräulein"

She quickly snatches her hand back catching him off guard. But the shock from his face slowly turns into one of his usual charming smiles. While her expression looked as if she was ready to bite his head off.

As he walked out, Ema heard the bell on the door again, she noticed the bag labeled "Snackoos" is still on the table, her expression relaxes, not that she'll ever let Gavin know, but that argurment kind of made her forget why she was so upset, she picked up the bag, opened it and popped one in her mouth. She just couldn't help but let a small smile escape as she was eating.

She continues to smile and waves her hand to signal Maggey.

"Another iced-tea please", Ema calls much happier this time.

Maggey nods and turns around to fetch her, her drink.

Little as Ema knew Klavier stood outside Tres Bien watching the entire time, seeing her smile, now he can leave relieved, even though hedoesn't notice it, as he's walking away there's a small smile that doesn't leave him for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Thanks again for reading! Please read and review! (: much love!


End file.
